Blue Lips
by LexVictoriaX
Summary: Rose and the Doctor attempt to make cupcakes, but their plan goes awry... Food covers the TARDIS kitchen, and is that icing on Rose's nose?


BLUE LIPS

_Rose and the Doctor attempt to make cupcakes, but their plan goes awry... Food covers the TARDIS kitchen, and is that icing on Rose's nose?_

_I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO._

* * *

It had all started with one innocent question: "Are you hungry?"

It was a normal question. One that, when asked to any human would have simply yielded a 'yes' or 'no' answer… But it was not asked to a human. It was asked to a Time Lord.

A very mad Time Lord.

"D'you want a cupcake? I want a cupcake." The answer itself had not been out of the ordinary… It was the execution that had gone awry. They had been doing well at first: The ingredients had all been accounted for… Flour was covering the kitchen floor and the Doctor now looked like he really _was_ nine-hundred-and-some-odd years old, but batter had been made with little to no casualties.

Then came the icing.

Of course, the colour had to be TARDIS blue… That was a non-issue. The issue was the icing sugar, and the icing itself. The icing itself because not only did the Doctor insist on licking every bowl and spoon until it sparkled, but upon depleting that resource, the Time Lord made a beeline for source of the sugary spread.

Obviously, Rose needed to stop him before he ate the entire bowl. So the blonde asked herself a question: How do you stop a Time Lord with a sweet tooth?

She didn't know what the answer was, but apparently, practically covering him in icing sugar worked just fine.

It had been an accident. In an attempt to stop him from reaching back into the icing bowl, Rose had accidentally knocked over the powdered sugar bag, causing a mushroom cloud of white to explode onto the unsuspecting alien. He, the pinnacle of maturity, had then retaliated by wiping his blue fingers on her face, to which Rose had _consciously_ spilled the bag of sugar on him. That was when she got it on her nose. And her cheeks. And her shirt… Possibly in her ears.

Suffice it to say that by the time the Doctor and his companion were giggling hysterically on the kitchen floor, both were covered in food and practically none of the original icing remained.

They clutched to each other, tears brimming in Rose's eyes as her abdominal muscles contracted painfully, her cheeks aching from laughing so hard. She bet they could make sugar/flour angels on the floor and had almost suggested it… That was, until she looked over and saw the Doctor making one himself. This had spurred a whole other round of giggles; ones that didn't die down until the two were sprawled out on the floor, looking at each other with large smiles.

"Your lips are blue," Rose murmured.

"Your face is blue."

"Fair point." She sighed, looking around the room. "We've used up all the icing, haven't we?"

The Doctor shrugged, sitting up and offering a hand to his companion before pulling her up into a cross-legged position. He cocked his head to the side as he observed her, very casually reaching out a finger to wipe an offending blue clump from Rose's nose. Popping his finger into his mouth, he suckled at the appendage, looking at the blonde completely innocently. Her stomach flip-flopped in a way that should not have been pleasant as she sat frozen, eyes fixed on him. The Doctor smiled at her and hummed in approval. "Mm, gorgeous! Fantastic job on the topping."

He then leaned back on his elbows, head lolling to look at the ceiling and then at her. His face was pale due to the icing sugar and his hair was now almost pure white. He had icing streaks on his face and his mouth and chin were TARDIS blue. Rose bit her lip, obviously trying to mask her laughter as the Time Lord frowned, sitting back up and raising a brow. "What's so funny?"

She grinned, leaning over to wipe a particularly dense area of powder from the corner of his mouth. "You look like a jelly doughnut."

"I'm sweet then, am I?" he proudly smirked.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile from her face. Crawling towards him, the young woman sat up on her knees, brushing some of the white from his suit and running her fingers through his hair, tongue sticking out in concentration as she did.

The Doctor gazed up at her, overwhelmed by the urge to kiss the residual blue icing from her nose. Mentally shaking himself, he rose up on his own knees and hugged her instead, rocking them back and forth. The Time Lord then pulled back slightly and pressed his lips chastely to Rose's forehead, grinning. "Rose Tyler, my little Smurf."

"Oi! Careful there, Powder Fairy."

"_Powder Fairy?_"

"You are completely covered, mate." She smirked, cocking her head to the side proudly. "I am nothing if not thorough."

He rolled his eyes, but gave her a smug grin. "You've still got blue on your nose."

"Have I?"

"Yeah."

They paused for a moment, and then, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, the Doctor pressed his mouth to the tip of his companion's nose, effectively removing any excess icing. Rose was speechless, eyes wide as she stared at her partner who merely shrugged, nervous. He felt like a child with his hand caught in the icing bowl. "Didn't have any free hands," he explained lamely.

"R-Right. O' course." They paused and he looked at her, much too embarrassed to even consider being hopeful. Rose took a nervous breath: "Erm, d'you think- do I have any more?"

The Doctor was speechless, mostly because Rose Tyler was _covered_ in blue icing, and he wanted to erase it all. Unbidden, the thought of his blue hands also came to mind. Technically, he could spend his time smearing icing on her in one place while he kissed it away in another.

He had a serious problem.

And now he had a choice: he could either snog her absolutely senseless, indulging himself for the first time in what felt like forever, or he could laugh it off and treat this situation like every other time he had lost control.

He knew which one he _wanted_ to do.

Besides, what was the real harm? I mean, other than the fact that if you really looked, he was basically just smearing more blue on his companion's skin... But that washed out! All Rose would need to do was take a nice, hot shower… and he'd be more than willing to assist her.

They could wash each other's backs.

Nervous, the Doctor leaned forward again, blood rushing in his ears in a way he hadn't felt for centuries. He hesitated for only a moment before pressing his lips to Rose's jawline, and then boldly- with much more courage than he thought he possessed in such areas- quickly darting his tongue out to lap up the blue treat. Rose squeaked, hands immediately fisting the material of his jacket to keep her afloat. She would faint. She would fly. She would combust from the incredulity of it all.

He pulled back quickly after that, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe he had just _licked_ her.

Which was ridiculous, because he licked_ everything._

Rose saw him distance himself then, self-doubt written all over his face as he cleared his throat delicately, embarrassed. But she was not having it: "Oh no, you don't."

Grabbing his face, Rose Tyler kissed the Doctor soundly, his arms failing wildly in surprise for only a moment before wrapping them around her tightly.

He never intended to let go.

Pulling back slightly for a breath of air, she kissed him again, grinning when he responded eagerly this time, tongue brushing over her bottom lip. She gasped, fingers tangling in his hair as his hands ventured under her shirt, palms flat on her bare waist as his own fingers drew patterns on her skin.

Knees aching, the Doctor sat back, taking his companion with him. She settled over his thighs, mouth moving to his jaw as she licked away icing sugar. He groaned in response, hands pressing her body into his.

He had underestimated how wonderful it would feel. He had speculated of course; dreamed about it… But those dreams had paled in comparison to the reality. To feel so close to another person- to _Rose_, was indescribable. For the first time in more than a lifetime, the Doctor felt alive.

Perhaps it was this realization that caused him to kiss her even more fervently, grating his teeth over her bottom lip in a way that elicited a squeak from his companion. He then moved downwards, suckling on her skin. She groaned as he nipped at her skin, her hands bringing his face back to hers so she could kiss him properly. He tasted like sugar and icing and freedom.

She would get a cavity from snogging him.

He then pulled away slowly, his hands cradling her face as he grinned widely, his thumb tracing her bottom lip delicately. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" she replied breathlessly.

"Your lips are blue."


End file.
